


Une histoire de Marraine la bonne fée

by AndersAndrew



Category: Cable and Deadpool, Deadpool (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crack, Djinni & Genies, Fairy Godparents, M/M, Princes & Princesses, Wishes
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1223377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>UA crack et slash : Deadpool la bonne fée en a un peu marre de n'être que la bonne fée de l'histoire. Un jour, il sauve une princesse et son compagnon, qui se révèle être Cable, un puissant génie !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une histoire de Marraine la bonne fée

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nelja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/gifts).



> Titre : Une histoire de Marraine la bonne fée  
> Fandom : Cable & Deadpool  
> Personnages : Cable/Deadpool, et Irène en guest  
> Rating : PG-13  
> Genres : UA fantasy crack  
> Prompt : Deadpool/qui tu préféres - AU conte de fées  
> Nombre de mots : 1231

Dans le pays enchanté, il était une fée...heu non. Dans le pays enchanté, il était une fois...  
Deadpool était une marraine particulièrement bienveillante. Le genre qui pouvait descendre n'importe en échange d'une somme conséquente de pièces d'or.  
Mais au fond, Deadpool ne faisait nullement ça pour l'argent. Il assassinait les gens pour que les contes aient toujours une fin heureuse !  
Il se dressait face à l'injustice, vêtu de rouge et de noir – et d'une robe en tulle rose –, exterminant ogre, sorcière et dragon comme un seul homme – aidé de ses katanas, de quelques bombes, ou d'une bonne vieille kalachnikov avec un smiley rouge et noir peint à la va-vite sur la crosse.  
Il était un héros. Et il aurait au moins dû avoir sa statue en bronze sur la place d'un village. Cependant, il était toujours relégué au rôle d'adjuvant. Il sauvait le personnage principal, tuait le méchant, et puis on l'envoyait ailleurs pour continuer l'histoire sans lui. A la princesse le beau mariage flamboyant, au prince charmant ses aventures palpitantes, mais pour Deadpool, juste quelques menues monnaies, et bon vent !  
Il avait du sang sur les mains, certes, mais il n'était pas un si mauvais bougre ! Il faisait partie des gentils désormais – même si, à une certaine époque...  
L'argent ne l'avait jamais motivé. Il n'agissait pas pour le pognon ! La vérité, c'est qu'il était bon, et qu'il aurait pu faire ça gratuitement – mais il fallait bien vivre, et toute marraine la bonne fée qu'il soit, il ne pouvait faire apparaître des tacos comme ça, sortant de nulle-part.  
Cependant, la lassitude vis à vis de l'attitude de ceux qu'il sauvait commençait à lui peser très sérieusement.  
Un jour, qu'il se baladait à tire-d'ailes le long d'une rivière, il vit deux silhouettes se débattre dans l'eau. Il s'en approcha, curieux.  
Un homme et une femme étaient en train de se noyer !  
N'écoutant que son bon cœur – et surtout, se disant qu'il pourrait peut-être en tirer une récompense quelconque, titre de noblesse, terrain vague, invitation dans un Camelot burger – il se précipita pour sauver les deux jeunes gens. Cela fut une rude affaire, car si la jeune femme était aussi légère qu'une plume – comme toute princesse de conte de fée doit l'être, et d'autant plus dans les adaptations holywoodiennes – le gaillard, quant à lui, pesait un bon quintal.  
Il réussit néanmoins, à force d'obstination, à le tirer hors de l'eau. Il le traîna dans la boue, sur la rive, et s'écroula à côté de lui, haletant, les muscles des bras et des ailes en compote.  
« Vous m'avez sauvé... », déclara le miraculé.  
Deadpool prit enfin la peine de le détailler, maintenant qu'il était sorti de l'eau. Il était massif, très musclé – un peu son genre, pour tout dire –, les cheveux courts et blancs, une cicatrice sur l’œil accentuant le charme viril de son visage anguleux, qui dégageait pourtant une sensation de bienveillance qui mit la marraine la bonne fée très mal à l'aise. Celle-ci se releva, époussetant sa robe à paillette rose, et marmonna :  
\- Bah, ce n'est rien. Juste mon boulot.  
L'autre releva la tête, et l’œil sous la cicatrice émettait une lueur magique dorée.  
\- Je suis un génie, déclara-t-il tout de go. Et pour vous remercier, je vous offre trois vœux.  
Deadpool secoua la tête en ricanant.  
\- Je suis une bonne fée. Je n'ai pas besoin de tes vœux !  
\- Pourtant, tu n'as pas l'air aussi heureux que ça, dit l'homme trempé en passant directement au tutoiement, comme son interlocuteur.  
Il se leva et essora sa chemise. La jeune femme revînt vers lui. Elle avait des lunettes, et une petite couronne sur la tête.  
\- Vite, dépêchons-nous de rentrer au palais. J'ai besoin de vous pour sauver mon royaume, ne l'oubliez pas ! J'aimerais que nous y soyons le plus rapidement possible, et je souhaiterais également pouvoir me réchauffer.  
Silencieux, son compagnon sortit une couverture sèche d'on ne sait où et l'enroula autour de ses frêles épaules.  
\- Je vous suis...  
Il tourna la tête vers Deadpool et inclina doucement la tête.  
\- Si vous voulez que j'exauce l'un de vos vœux, appelez-moi.  
\- Et comment vous appelez-vous ?, demanda le féerique mercenaire à brûle-pourpoint, les lèvres soudain très sèches.  
\- On me surnomme Cable, répondit le génie.  
Et dans un éclair de lumière bleue, ils s'en furent.  
\- Comment est-ce qu'ils ont fait leur compte pour risquer la noyade, alors qu'il est doté de pouvoirs aussi extraordinaires...  
Son cerveau répondit à sa place.  
Demande pas.

\- Cable, Cable...PRISCILLA !  
Cable se matérialisa devant Deadpool dans un nuage de fumée bleue. Il fronça les sourcils, mais la fée lui sourit, moqueur.  
\- Tu as décidé d'un vœu ?, interrogea le génie sans se départir de son attitude stoïque.  
\- Dînons ensemble !, lança Deadpool en désignant la table.  
\- Il n'y a rien à manger, répliquer Cable.  
\- Oh, c'est vrai !, s'exclama la marraine.  
Il fouilla les plis de sa robe et dégota une baguette en bois avec une étoile en papier collée au bout.  
\- Chimichanga !  
Un buffet pour 15 personnes apparu alors. Deadpool adressa un large sourire à travers sa cagoule, à son invité.  
\- Bon appétit.

\- Cable...heu...PRISCILLA !  
\- Il va falloir arrêter de m'appeler comme ça, grogna Cable en apparaissant. Que puis-je faire pour toi, cette fois ?  
Il écarquilla les yeux. Deadpool l'attendait sur un lit king size, vêtu de sous-vêtements en dentelles roses – par dessus sa combinaison rouge et noire.  
\- Je ne sais pas encore, mais ça va venir...

\- CABLE !  
Cette fois, le génie trouva Deadpool dans un mare de sang, agonisant. Inquiet, il s'agenouilla immédiatement à côté de lui.  
\- Je vais te soigner...  
\- Non, c'est inutile, grommela la fée en lui retenant le poignet. Je ne le souhaite pas. En fait...il n'y a qu'une chose que je souhaite...  
Cable le dévisagea gravement, prenant conscience qu'il s'agissait peut-être de sa dernière volonté.  
\- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
\- J'aimerais...pour une fois...que la fin heureuse...tout le tralala... « ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants »...enfin, je me passerais des enfants...soit pour moi.  
Cable se pencha lentement, et retira le masque de Deadpool. Ce dernier se mordit la lèvre, mais ne détourna pas le regard. Son faciès ravagé exprimait pourtant une peine intense.  
\- Je ne....je ne veux pas mourir tout seul.  
\- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire...je suis là...non ?, murmura Cable.  
Il se pencha encore, et ses lèvres déposèrent un baiser fugace sur les lèvres dévastées du mercenaire.  
\- Tu sais..., haleta Deadpool.  
Il se redressa.  
\- Les fées ont un facteur auto-guérisseur qui les empêchent de mourir. C'est bien pratique d'ailleurs, pour toutes les fois où on m'envoie affronter des trolls, ou d'autres monstres. Je veux dire, ce n'est jamais bien agréable de se faire manger un bras ou une jambe, mais c'est toujours mieux que de passer l'arme à gauche, tu n'es pas d'accord, mon Cablounet ?  
Le sus-nommé poussa un soupir – soulagé ou las ? – avant de s'écarter.  
\- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dis, à propos des surnoms, Wade ?  
La fée sourit, et ré-enfila sa cagoule.  
\- Je ne sais plus, Nate. J'ai oublié...

Et ils vécurent heureux très très longtemps, sans enfants.

 

FIN


End file.
